Sweet Dreams
by ShazBombx
Summary: If your dream came true just for one night, could you handle the reality that follows?


_What if for just one night your dream came true?_

_What if you woke up and the one thing you want the most is right in front of you?_

_The thing you desire._

_The thing you lost._

Roxas, fatigued, flopped onto his bed. He let out a large sigh before rolling over onto his side. He stared longingly at the cold empty space that lay next to him. Some days, he would rush home in the hope to return to _him _lying in that space. When the days dragged on, Roxas would delude himself, telling himself that maybe it's all just a dream, everything is okay, one day he'll awake and he can go back. '_Why can't it be like that?'_ Roxas' throat began to tighten, his stomach began to sicken and sea blue eyes began to flood with tears _'Why?'_. He stretched his arm out, hopelessly reaching out for something that wasn't there. He grabbed, but the only thing that met his touch was the sheet on the bed. Its feel was dull and coarse compared to the smooth, warm body he wished for. _'I want you'_ the sheet was squeezed tightly in his clutched fist, a sole tear dribbled down his cheek, the way it stroked his face was comforting. Roxas desperately shut his eyes and tried so hard to force himself to sleep. After all, what was the point in him hoping and dreaming? What happened happened, there wasn't anything he could do to change that. It's not like he could go back. Not ever.

A bright light filled the atmosphere, there was an overwhelming silence. Confused, Roxas sat up. He examined the blank space surrounding him "Where am I?" Roxas questioned. The entire place seemed so familiar yet at the same time so extraordinary. Had he been here before? No. What's happening? He looked up; nothing. Then he looked over his shoulder; nothing. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to make sense of the situation.

"Roxas."

His ears picked up on the familiar voice calling his name. Did he know this voice? It sounded like... no. It can't be. Struggling to turn towards the direction of the voice, he felt his body flush from hot, to cold and then hot again when his eyes met the source of the voice; a tall figure dressed in black, emerald green eyes, fire red hair.

"Axel?"

Roxas' body turned to stone. He became motionless; paralyzed in disbelief. Blue eyes widened as they watched a slender white hand hold out for him. Axel's eyes gazed into his saying: 'Come on, Roxas.'

Hesitantly, Roxas reached for his hand, arm shaking as he did so. An unknown force fought against him, the more he stretched out for Axel, the further away he got. "No!" He cried, straining himself, stretching as far as he could. The force fought stronger, the white light that previously made the room was suddenly swallowed by darkness. Axel's form began to merge into the black, Roxas hopelessly kept his hand reaching and just as his index finger managed to scrape Axel, everything went numb. It all disappeared.

Roxas shot upright in his bed, panting heavily, struggling to catch his breath. The dream he had just now, why did it feel so real? His face was whitened in shock and his body was covered in tiny goosebumps and Roxas was pretty sure that if he had a heart, it would be racing furiously. Tears entirely blurred his vision, he tightened his fists and slammed them down onto the bed "Damn it, Axel!" he whined painfully.

"What did _I_ do?" That voice again. Great, now he was hearing things.

"Axel!" he sniffled before burrowing his head into his pillow. Before the pillow managed to be soaked in salty tears, a hand rested on Roxas' right shoulder. The blonde flipped out in shock. He jerked his head to see _him_ sitting there. Right in front of him. He blinked in disbelief, concerned his eyes were deceiving him. A warming grin spread across the redhead's porcelain white face. "What are you doing here?" Roxas whinged, his voice stumbling over each syllable.

"So _that's_ the kind of greeting I get from my 'best friend'?" Axel crossed his arms over his chest "And I though you'd be happy to see me," He finished. There was a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice which perfectly accompanied the grin that lingered in his expression.

The smaller blonde shook his head in confusion.

"But you're dead!" he cried "How can you be here?" streams of tears were now developing on Roxas' cheeks, a hundred different feelings raged inside him at once. Axel bent forward, letting himself closer to Roxas. He cupped his face with a hand and whispered heavenly:

"Sometimes, Roxas, dreams come true."

For a second or two, Roxas froze; physically and mentally before he threw himself into Axel. The redhead caught him in his arms and held onto him tightly. Roxas pressed his face into Axel's chest, cherishing his scent, embracing the moment he'd longed for so helplessly.

"I miss you," the smaller guy leaped up and placed his lips over those of Axel, who in response fell backwards onto the bed; pulling Roxas down along with him.

Roxas continued to kiss Axel for about a minute or so, forcing himself back onto him each time the redhead tried to pull away for breath.

"Whoa," eventually, the younger guy settled down and Axel was able to breath freely "So," he smirked in a perverted manor "These are the sort of things you want to do with our last night together?".

Before he had time to challenge it, Roxas was tossed over onto his hands and knees by Axel, who then arched over him. "Roxas, I'm surprised." He finished with a small chuckle then began to snake his right hand over Roxas' lower back, then passed his hips up to his chest area where he unzipped his coat. The blonde didn't resist as he felt a hand slip into his underwear. "You're hard too?" Axel teased. To this, Roxas felt his stomach crowd with butterflies, his face transformed into a deep shade of red.

Soon, the remainder of his clothes were stripped from him, and Axel's clothes from him too. Roxas was flipped onto his back. Red hair brushed over his hot skin as Axel caressed his body.

"Axel..." He exhaled just before the older man's lips reached his crotch. This was bad. He already felt like he was going to explode!

"Hmm?" Axel gazed up at Roxas with a fiery glint in his eyes. Momentarily, the blonde struggled to find his words. Axel ignored his friend and continued to lap his tongue over Roxas' tip.

"Don't do that," he gasped. A muffled laugh came from Axel's mouth "Don't! Or I'm gonna-" Roxas shivered with pleasure as Axel sucked harder "Cum!" it was too late.

"So soon?" the redhead smirked, gathering the sticky white liquid onto his fingers. Roxas looked on, flustered, whilst he watched Axel consume his cum. He licked each of his fingers clean and then coated each with a runny layer of saliva. Axel guided his fingers to where Roxas' opening was and gently pushed in with his wet index finger. Roxas moaned as a second finger was added.

With his free hand, Axel whipped out his hot throbbing hard-on before removing his fingers from inside Roxas.

"You're going to put _that_ in me?" the blonde squeaked, a inkling of uncertainty sprouted in his mind.

"What's wrong?" Axel positioned Roxas' legs over his shoulders "you're afraid it wont fit?" After watching his friend flush crimson in sheer embarrassment, the redhead a lined his manhood with Roxas' hole then shoved it in. It felt hot and tight around him almost to the point that it was suffocating. Roxas' body trembled at the feel of Axel twitching inside him, moans of pain and pleasure escaped his lips. "Roxas," Axel sighed lustfully.

"Ah," the blonde felt his whole body turn to jelly. His face couldn't possibly get any redder and his body couldn't possibly get any hotter.

"I'm going to start moving now," Axel explained and then he did so soon after, without being granted permission. The first thrust was slow because of the friction between the two men,but, the friction quickly started to get better.

"Axel!" Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and cried out as the bigger man pounded into him rhythmically. Each time Roxas moaned, Axel pushed harder and quicker into him. It felt so good. By this time, Roxas didn't care if this was a dream or reality; he only wanted to hold onto this moment forever. To hold onto these feelings and to hold onto Axel was his one true desire.

Love.

Lust.

Whatever. _'I don't want this to end.'_

A few minutes into Axel's thrusting, Roxas uncovered his eyes and, to his surprise, the redhead had an expression on his face that he'd never seen before. He appeared focused, drained yet so energetic. All this along with his usual confident movement, his brow appeared to be working up a sweat as he pushed in and out of Roxas with burning passion.

Green eyes gazed beautifully into blue. Roxas felt Axel's grasp on his legs get tighter.

"Get ready," He announced. The blonde was unsure what he meant by this and was too indulged to question it. In the act of one final heavy thrust, it was over. Axel emptied his load into him whilst panting heavily. Roxas cried out in response.

it was over.

_'Over'_ he thought.

Axel fell back onto the bed beside Roxas after returning from a trip from the bathroom "Phew," he sighed "what did you think of _that_?". When he didn't receive a response, he shifted his eyes over to his friend, who was tucked under the bed sheets. Axel's naughty grin rapidly changed into an image of sadness. "Roxas," the redhead shuffled over to his friend, wrapped his arms around him and lightly kissed his sleeping head. The blonde appeared so beautiful and calm in his slumber, delicate and soft. Axel felt a tear form in the corner of his eye "Sweet dreams." he whispered.

The ray of light that crept through the blinds caused Roxas to awake. His eyes were sore from and itchy for he still felt tired. Something about this morning felt out of the ordinary. Something was different. Roxas stretched and as he did he felt his body aching. Aching... why? Blue eyes narrowed, he was stumped. Oh that's right; Axel...

"Axel!" He shot upright in bed and his eyes instantly darted to the side of him. Empty. The space that had been filled was once again empty.

The familiar sense of grief suddenly came flooding back and enveloped the whole of Roxas, his non-existent heart sank deeper than the deepest ocean. _'A dream?' _the blonde lay on the part of the bed where Axel had appeared to him, he stroked the sheets he had slept on and savored the scent of the pillow of which he'd rested his fiery head.

"I love you, Axel."

_If for that one night your dream came true, would you be able to handle the reality that follows?_


End file.
